Episode 109 8/9/11 (Morning Stream)
'The Morning Stream Episode # 109 8/9/11' Commercial: Star Trek Super Phaser 2 Target Game Soundbite: And how! Fletcher Quote: Doodoo! Opening Discussion Discussion of the latest Filmack episode, and its supergratuitous nudity. Brian has technical issues. Show Sponsors:iConfidential.com, ragequitrelief.combest iphone 4 case Word of the Day Plus, minus and times (used as verbs) - Jordan in Illinois Discussion The pitfalls of giving birth to girls. Vasectomy Talk: the smell of cauterized man-parts. "This cow's been decalfinated." Scott eats unhealthily without his wife, Kim around. Plug for future segment on getting fit. Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by: The More You Nerd podcast Discussion: Acclimating yourself camping through hobo-ery. Scott's trip to the worst hotel ever made in Las Vegas. Question: TNG: Counselor Deanna Troi often wore a solid-colored jumpsuit. In which episode did she first wear an official Starfleet Uniform? :A: Power Play :B: The Drumhead :C: Chain of Command :D: Man of the People? Answer: C. Darrell guesses correctly. Birthday: Eric Bana turns 42. Discussion: Marina Sirtis uses a term "a cleavage," which creates a lot of discussion as to the proper way to articulate the term "cleavage." Scott Fletcher calls in to discuss vasectomies, cleavage, and weilding an axe. Mailbag Brought to you by: The BS Reviews Podcast. David Axelrod claims that the credit downgrade was de facto aimed at the Tea Party. The hosts agree that the blame game is painful and not helpful. London's violence extends into a 3rd day. Turpster is nearby the violence, but is okay. Spermless mosquitoes may reduce the spread of malaria. Man with breast cancer denied MedicAid coverage for not being a woman. On the plus side: sweet beard. Woman claims employer subjected her to Miniskirt Mondays. (Utah Connection: Utah county resident Trudy Nicole Anderson) Intermission Cover Inspired by: Neil from London Song: Panic (The Smiths) Artist: Garrison Commercial: He-Man, Battlecat and Trapjaw Soundbite: "Mmm, good too!" Fletcher Quote: Doodoo Sponsor: ragequitrelief.com Three Questions - Nick McKinney *Warmup Question: Why do we get so excited for comic book movies? *Scott: Do you have a hobby that you would love to teach your kids, or learn alongside them? *Brian: Why do we not play putt putt anymore? Brian blames bikini-top cafes. Discussion Turpster calls in, says he's okay, but only vaguely. Jen Mayeux declares her true feelings for Turpster in the chat room. Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: Brian G. Brought to you by: iConfidential.com Dirty Dancing set for a remake Kanye West compares himself to Hitler and Michael Jordan Mad Men season 5 production begins Syfy cancels Eureka Weird Web Brought to you by: Scott's dog, whose instinct to bury her poop two blocks away is baffling Brian Huff submits Sad Guys On Trading Floors 6 famously terrible movies that were almost awesome Mailbag Brought to you by: Mister McFeely, everybody's creepy mailman Brian Ibbott biography from on Wikipedia may not be perfectly accurate - from Finland David Cameron is Cobra Commander? - Richard Trujillo Tom writes in about nerdfitness.com , a way to help nerds keep in shape Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawls: Benicio Del Toro gets defeated by Lon Cheney, Jr. Current Brawl: Claude Rains vs. Kevin Bacon Cover Finale Requested by: Allen Stergiss Song: So Lonely (The Police) Artist: The Hippos Pre-song Discussion Tangent: iPhone app: Wooords Soundbite: "Doo de doo do doo de dodah doo"; Explanation of She-Ra.